


Witchers and Blood Hunters Don't Mix

by Whythename12



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Blood, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Dungeons & Dragons References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Harpies, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Injury, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Slow Build, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Toussaint (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12
Summary: One cold winters day a single Blood Hunter named Kea stumbles upon the large Witcher school of Kaer Morhen. Kea never expected to find people still living inside of the run down Witcher school. As soon as she stepped through those large gates her life changed forever. She still isn't sure if it changed for better or for worse.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Entering Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kea takes her first steps into Kaer Morhen and is surprised by what she finds.

The woods were not a place to mess with especially as winter set in. The trees had dropped all their leaves and the only green trees left were the pine trees. Trails got harder to pass and monsters became more hungry and ravenous trying to stock up for winter. The cold air could kill any inexperienced person in a matter of minutes. Lack of food and water made it dangerous to travel for long periods of time. People tired easier and horses had to brave the cold and their muscles would ache easier. Overall no one wanted to travel anytime around winter, especially before.

The roads and trails were clear, except for one woman. This woman wasn't very smart but damn it she was making her way through. The large black stallion was led by a lead over the frosted forest floor. With her cloak pulled close around she walked in the night trying to find a place to rest. The trees watched the Copper haired woman walk through the woods with difficulty. By the looks of her clothing, this was not her first time traveling, but this was her first time in such an area. 

"It's okay Leon, we'll find a place to stop soon," the woman said to her horse. When someone had been on the road long enough everyone started talking to their horse. Leon let out a loud grunt and the woman rolled her eyes, "Don't you, Kea me," she scolded. 

Kea's worn cloak and rugged leather armor shook on her body. The night was getting colder and colder as the seconds ticked by. She was now frantically searching for a place to rest. As she walked around a bend she saw a large ruin. She looked back at Leon and pulled his lead again, they would stay there tonight. The place was rather large and looked like an old school. Kea made note of the gates and how bricks were falling out.

Leon tried to pull away and Kea shook her head pulling him closer. The stallion was unsettled by the large building in front of them. Kea walked in and saw some stables with horses tied up, she wasn't alone. Leon snorted and reared up seeing the other horses in very clean stables. "Its okay bud, I'm sure they won't mind us staying one night."

Kea walked up to the stables but elected not to put Leon in one. She grabbed a bucket of oats and made sure Leon had access to the water trough. Kea tied Leon up and took off his reins and saddle. Leon was much happier now that he was getting food in his system. Kea heaved the saddlebags over her shoulder and started to walk away once Leon was settled. 

She looked around the grounds and was perplexed. It looked like a school but had dummies for fighting and what looked to be a weapon grinder. Kea was becoming more interested by the second. A harsh gust of wind blew past Kea and she shivered to realize just how cold it was. She walked up more steps to find large wooden doors looking back at her. Kea takes one last deep breath and pushes open the door with her shoulder. 

The large entryway was cluttered with all sorts of things. Kea could smell gunpowder and so many herbs it was sickening. The inside was worn down but not the worst place she had stayed at. Candles were still lit so Kea could tell that someone was here. Kea started to walk on the toes and ball of her foot to stay quiet. The floors seemed to be in good shape but Kea watched for all creeks in the floorboards. 

Kea looked at the large room that was like a merchant's dream. Jewelry, clothes, food, wine, everything all in one room. Despite there being so much there was still so little in the large open area. Kea could see many rooms leading off to different areas. 

Before Kea knew it she was in a smaller room that looked to be a dining hall. It was still rather large and only had two bench tables. Kea was sure this used to be a school. But before Kea could get a better look she heard a sword being drawn. Quickly her hands went to her long fighting knives that laid on her side. Before anything else could be done Kea threw her stuff down as a sword was swung at her. A man dressed in a red tunic and leggings swung at her. A large scar was presented on his face and he looked quite muscular. 

Kea ducked under the swing and backed up farther into the room. Her knives were flushed against her arms so she sliced at the man. He jumped back and swung again with the advantage of distance. Kea brought her knife from her forearm and blocked the large sword. The man might have a distance on her but she has power and control.

The man in red swung his sword high and Kea rolled on her knees. She spun back up and sliced the man's loose tunic. He looked down and grunted clearly frustrated. Before Kea could say anything witty another sword was swung behind her. She jumped to an inhuman height and dogged the sword. Now an older man wearing much the same as the other stepped up to the plate. Kea could tell from the one swing that the older wrinkled man knew what he was doing. She twirled with her daggers and evaded both the swords swung at her. Soon enough Kea saw two other men come in with a sword. One had short buzzed brown hair with a weird smile scowl. The other had white hair pulled back and shaved on either side. He had a long scar running across his left eye but nothing like the first one. 

Kea placed her foot back and got into the nearly empty table. The oldest one followed and jumped at her as she kicked a plate in the air. A loud shatter was heard as the plate fractured by the sword. Kea ducked down and rolled off the table kicking one of the men down. The one with the buzzed hair made a loud groan after being kicked in the stomach. The red tunic came up and slashed at Kea from behind and both her knives pushed the sword up. She brought the sword down and head-butted the man, making him stumble back nearly dropping his sword.

The white-haired one spun and struck Kea, actually hitting her arm. It was a graze but small trickles of blood started to fall. The blood started to glow and Kea sighed muttering a few words under her breath. Kea blocked an attack and brought her dagger to her blood. The man tried to cast some type of spell but couldn't. He looked at his hand and tried the sigh again but it was no use. Kea grinned a devilish grin and lunged at the man once again with her daggers. He barely jumped out of the way and raised his sword again. Before the sword could come down a voice rang out.

"Kea!"

Everyone stopped mid-fight and looked over to see a man with shaggy brown hair and a smile on his face. His nightclothes were somehow sparkling just like his personality. Kea looked at the man and cocked her head, "Dandelion?" The whole room looked back and forth between the two. 

"What are you doing here?" Dandelion questioned the woman as he stepped closer to her. She put her daggers away as the others had lowered their swords. "You're a long way from Oxenfurt."

Kea shook her head and approached the man giving him a hug. It was a quick masculine hug but Dandelion seemed overjoyed by it. "You know this thing?" A voice interrupted making the two look over. The man with the white hair and scar held his sword by his side looking at the two.

"This thing," Dandelion started, "Is a very good friend of mine, Geralt," he scowled.

"Geralt?" Kea questioned in her weirdly deep yet high and innocent voice. "This is THE Geralt of Rivia."

"Sure is!" Dandelion said proudly.

Kea shrugged and crossed her arms, "He really doesn't live up to his reputation," laughs were scattered throughout the room. Geralt lowered his gaze and bore into Kea's soul. "Wait, if you guys are here that must mean that-"

"Kea!" Soon the 5' 10" woman was nearly knocked over by the overexcited white-haired woman. The scar on her cheek and the ashen hair was a dead give away.

"Well hello to you too, Ciri," Kea said wrapped in the hug with the woman. The two pulled away and Ciri had the biggest smile on her face. "What a small world," Kea laughed. "Now, can someone tell me where the hell I am?"

"Only the best Witcher school in all the land," the one with buzzed brown hair said. Kea cocked her head to the side clearly very confused. "Kaer Morhen."

"School of the wolves," the red tunic said with a gruff voice. 

"I guess it's only appropriate that I stumbled into a Witcher school," Kea said looking at the old Witcher who wasn't having any of it. "Okay, what's that look for?" She raised her hand pointing at the older Witcher.

A grumbled came out of his mouth before words, "why is a Blood Hunter doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay off our land?" 

"No need to be so rude," Kea huffed out. "I just needed somewhere to stay, the snow was picking up and this was the closest place," Kea assured. "I'll be out of here in no time.

"Come on Vesemir lighten up," Ciri said with one arm around Kea's shoulders. "You too Eskel," the man with the large scar let out a huff. "Lambert," she narrowed her gift and the buzzed haired man.

"Now come on everyone it's getting late, I should get heading to bed," Dandelion suggested.

"Kea sleeps with me!" Ciri said excitedly. 

Kea grabbed her stuff and before anyone else could say anything Ciri was pulling Kea through Kaer Morhen. They ran up the large stone stairs and before Kea could look around they were in a whole new room. A wooden bed with red sheets piled high with pillows looked Kea down. The room was covered with paintings and had two bedside tables. Two swords were hung with pride on the wall and all of Ciri's equipment. Kea looked at the room nodding as she saw Ciri in every inch of the room. 

Kea sat her stuff down on a wooden chest with a flat top. She took off the long knives on her back and hips. Kea sat them down and looked at Ciri who was smiling at Kea. The smile was so bright the sun couldn't compete with it, "Ciri, we've been over this. Stop creepily looking at me."

Ciri flopped back on the bed and Kea let out a small chuckle taking off her combat boots. "Sorry, I'm just happy to see you again. It's been a few years." 

"I haven't seen you since… well, since Toussaint," Kea nodded, put her boots on the chest, and took her cloak off. "Royal life treating you well?" 

Ciri scoffed, "I gave that up real quick," Kea cocked her head to the side as she took her leather straps off. "I was royal for a month and it was the worst thing I've ever done. Now I'm a full-time Witcher!" She pointed to a sword that had engravings on it. 

Kea looked closer and saw the engravings said 'Zirael'. "Aww, Geralt got that for you?" She asked, taking her tunic off revealing the bandages wrapped around her chest. Kea looked down at her bandages and pointed at them, "Do you mind? I need my wound to air out."

Ciri shook her head and threw her tunic off, "I was waiting for you too damned it to hell," no woman actually liked wearing bandages or corsets, fucking men. "What happened this time?" Ciri asked, wrapping herself in her blanket. 

Kea looked at her side in the mirror, her body was littered with scars. "A werewolf got me," she said, turning to show the healing scar. It was right across her left rib cage and was a new one to the collection. "Tried to help the damned thing but was caught in a trap. Five of them pounced on me, let's just say that I got out better then them," Kea laughed. Ciri smiled and Kea walked over to the bed laying down next to Ciri. Kea extended her arms up and stretched on the bed. "I've missed rooming with you," Kea said, turning to look at Ciri.

"She's a softy!" Ciri laughed, getting a slug to the shoulder. "I missed you too. Being stuck here with so many guys is exhausting," Ciri groaned.

Kea shrugged, "Yennefer comes around, doesn't she?" 

Ciri shook her head, "Something happened in Toussaint and she never came back," her voice dropped. Yennefer and Ciri were close, they were practically mother and daughter.

"Well she doesn't know what she's missing," Kea smiled, making Ciri smile. "And besides, Dandelion is close enough to a woman. I think you'll be fine."

Both the girls lost it laughing at the joke on Dandelion's behalf. "It's good having you back. But we better get to sleep, we both have an early morning tomorrow."

Kea nodded and smothered the candle on her nightstand. "Don't let the Garkain bite," she smiled, wrapping herself in a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the new story. Hopefully, I'll remember to update this one... Comments and Kudos give me life


	2. "HEY ASSHOLES!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kea has to save the day like always.

The sun shone through the window balcony in Ciri's room. But that's not why Kea woke up, she woke up to the sound of voices coming. She heard the door open and was awoken by the abrupt sound of a deep voice. Simultaneously Ciri and Kea bolted up now sitting on the bed. Kea's eyes were still fogged with sleep so she rubbed her eyes seeing a figure.

"Holy shit! Dandelion!" Ciri yelled, throwing the silk on herself. He turned quickly and Kea was still beyond confused at what was happening. "What the hell do you want," Ciri growled.

"Umm… they-they," Dandelion stuttered, clearly embarrassed. "You slept in, just get downstairs!" Dandelion said slamming the door and running away. 

Ciri sighed and looked over at Kea, "Sorry about that," Kea swung her legs over the side of her bed and wiped her eyes. "That usually doesn't happen."

Kea waved it off and stretched her arms over her head, "Not the first time something like that's happened, I'm used to it," Kea stood up flipping her red hair back. 

As she ran her hands through her hair Ciri looked at the purple on Kea's shoulder, it had gotten worse. "The potion didn't work?" Ciri asked, snapping Kea into reality. 

Kea looked at the purple shoulder and saw the dark purple gliding down her arm. She sighed and rubbed her other hand over it, "No one will turn me back," Kea started to wrap her chest again. "It's just getting worse by the day, but I can't do anything about it."

The two got ready and made their way out of the room. Kea and Ciri laughed as they made their way downstairs into the dining hall. Sure enough there sat everyone waiting for them, they were laughing at Dandelion. Everyone looked up at Ciri and Kea and scowled at Kea. Ciri waved at them and bounced her way over to them and Kea followed behind.

"What are you still doing here?" Lambert growled.

Kea sighed and grabbed an apple from the table. "I know you guys don't like me but don't take up all the oxygen with your angry grunts," Dandelion laughed at that. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough, I just have to let Leon, my horse, rest for a few hours then I'll be on my way."

"Well Ciri we still have to take care of that Harpy nest nearby," Geralt said shoving bread into his face.

"Maybe Kea could come with it!" Ciri said with a huge smile on her face.

Kea read the room and saw Geralt scowling at her. She then looked at Vesemir who also had a disapproving look on his face. "I need to get Leon ready to ride," the Witchers slowly nodded making sure Ciri couldn't see. "But I'm sure you and Geralt will have fun. You can tell me all about it when you get back!" Kea said, sounding like the girl's mother.

Ciri nodded and Geralt stood up, "Well, go get ready we leave in an hour," Ciri left reluctantly and Geralt looked over at Kea. Everyone had their eyes on Kea and she hated that.

Kea wanted to shrivel up and die when people looked at her like that. She tried to be tuff but when people looked at her like that she hated it. Kea stood up, "I'll be at the stables," she said walking away. No one said anything as Kea walked out. They didn't dislike her but the history of Blood Hunters wasn't amazing. 

Leon huffed and pranced his hooves seeing Kea walking closer. A small smile spread across her face as she approached the stallion. Leon bowed his head and Kea smiled connecting Their foreheads. He let out a huff of air making Kea laugh. "You ate all your food I see," Kea smiled and picked up the oat bucket, "was it good?" Leon wiped his left glove against the dirt stirring it up. "Well you better not get used to it, we gotta head out before nightfall," Leon stomped his hooves on the ground. "I know bud, but it's okay you can have all the oats you want until then."

That whole morning was spent making sure Leon was ready to go in the night. Kea brushed Leon, washed him, made sure she was stocked on food, she even braided his mane. Leon wasn't a fan of the braid but either way, he was gonna wear it because he couldn't exactly take it out himself. Kea sat by the stables now sharpening her daggers not wanting to come face to face with the others. She hummed a small tune and bounced her foot to the tempo. Kea was minding her own business when she felt the earth shake around her. She looked up and could tell it was frantic horse hooves. Kea stood up when she saw Roach and Kelpie run in with no one on top. 

She looked at the frantic horses rear up and stomped the ground around them. Kea stood up and Roach reared back and Kea put her hands up, "Hey, I ain't gonna hurt you," Roach shook her head frantically. Kea slowly went up to the mare and put her hand out grabbing her reins. "What happened girl?" Roach snorted and looked around frantically. "Did something happen to Ciri? Is Geralt okay?" Roach let out a loud wine and bowed her head. Kea looked around and realized she had to go save their asses. Testing the waters Kea put her foot in the stirrups and Roach didn't do anything. Kea fully mounted her and leaned forward, "take me to them," she kicked Roaches' side.

Roach wasted no time running off into the forest full sprint. Kea kept her head down and pushed up on the stirrups slightly dodging trees. Roach's frantic pace made it hard for Kea to stay on the small mare. Roach didn't have as much power as Leon but was sure more agile and moved around corners much faster.

Kea could tell they were getting close because she heard the squawking of harpies. She carefully started to push up on the saddle as Roach climbed the hill. Kea had her two feet on the saddle and held onto Roach's mane. Soon the scene was splayed out in front of Kea, it was a mess. Geralt was by a tree holding a hand to the right side of his chest. Ciri was by his side passed out, they were fucked. Geralt's sword had been lost in the harpies nest. At least ten harpies laid on the ground but still, ten more flew high above swooping down to try and hit the Witchers. 

Roach went full speed up the hill and Kea stood up on Roach's back. Kea let out a loud "HEY ASSHOLES!" The harpies changed their attention. 

Soon Kea jumped off Roach and rolled in the ground slicing down a Harpy on the way. The others squawked at Kea and threw her hair back, she didn't have time to tie it up. Kea took the crossbow from her back and fired it at one of the Harpies bringing it to the ground. She flipped the crossbow behind her and shot again nailing one in the face. Kea shoved the crossbow back and grabbed her silver daggers on her back. She twirled and hit a harpy as another one slashed at her. Kea kicked the Harpies wing bringing it down with a cry. She stabbed it in the heart blood splashing on her face. Kea got slashed in the leg by a Harpies talion and hissed. She looked back at it and it squeaked, she slashed its throat. 

Kea looked up to the sky and saw more Harpies somehow coming from the east. She looked over at the Witchers seeing Geralt trying to move Ciri somewhere safe. Kea then realized she had no choice and put her daggers back. Her hand landed on her thigh and she pulled out a dagger. It was a beautiful red dagger which was short. Ruby sat on the handle that had runes all over it. She hummed and sliced her hand letting her blood spill onto her face. 

A roar came from Kea's mouth and before she knew it she grew to nine feet tall. Her whole body was now that of a polar bear but she still held her daggers. Kea let out another roar and lunged at the Harpies. Let's just say the Harpies didn't last long. Kea ripped their throats out with her fangs and clawed their wings off. After just three minutes Kea was back to her human form. She placed her long knives on her back and wiped her face turning around to see Geralt and Ciri. Geralt had a shocked yet disgusted look on his face.

Kea sighed and ran over to the two who were perched on a rock. She started to grab at the small leather pouch and grabbed out some herbs. Before Kea could do anything Geralt looked at her with a questioning face. "Just let me help you, I'm not gonna poison you," she rolled her eyes and started to shuck the small green buds from their stalk. Kea rubbed the buds in her hand making it into a paste and placed it on Geralt's large wound. "What happened to Ciri?" Kea asked placing a small piece of torn up cloth for Geralt to hold over his wound. 

Geralt shook his head, "a Harpy threw her," he said looking at the girl who had opened her eyes but was out of it. Kea sighed and picked Ciri's head up from Geralt's lap and opened her eyes. She saw that Ciri's eyes dilated to the bright sun and looked in her pouch. Kea was on her knees and put her head to Ciri's chest, she was breathing fine. Kea started to loosen the corset around Ciri's waist. "Is Ciri okay?"

Kea was about to respond but heard hooves approaching. She stood up and saw over the rock that Vesemir and Dandelion were rushing towards them. Kea looked back down at Ciri and she rolled her head to one side. "Hey, Ciri," the girl followed Kea's voice and looked over at her. "Where are we?" 

Ciri groaned as the sun was blinding her, "Kea?" She rolled her head on Geralt's leg again. "Geralt?" She questioned looking up at the white-haired Witcher.

"Oh my God! Ciri, Geralt!"

Kea looked up to see Dandelion with a frantic look on his face. He put a hand up to Geralt's face and looked at the wound on his chest. Vesemir came around the corner and looked at Kea instantly. "What did you do to her?" He questioned pushing her out of the way and looking at Ciri. 

She was butted away and Kea scoffed looking at the old Witcher taking her place. "I didn't do anything!" Kea folded her arms. "I saved them!" She defended herself.

"Like hell," Vesemir said, looking at Ciri's eyes much like Kea did. "You must have jumped out and cau-"

"Both of you!" Dandelion snapped looking at the two. "Now is not the time for bickering," he scoffed, looking at Geralt and the blood falling onto his hands. "We have to get both of them back but these mares can't hold two adults," Dandelion looked over at the horses. The only horse that could carry two was Merla Vesemir's horse.

Kea looked at Geralt and then back at Ciri who's eyes had rolled back. "Listen, I need to get Cirilla back now. Vesemir I plead," Kea said on her knees and grabbed Vesemir's shoulder as they looked in each other's eyes. "Slow Geralt's bleeding, I know you have special potions. I'll send Eskel back with Merla, but please trust me this one time."

Vesemir looked in Kea's eyes and saw no ill intentions. He sighed and looked down at Ciri then back at Kea, "alright, get her to safety."

Kea nodded and picked up the girl bridal style and approached the large brown stallion. It reared up a bit but sniffed Ciri and snorted letting Kea on. Vesemir lifted Ciri and Kea took the girl in her arms. Kea kicked Merla's side and was off back through the forest. As they rode through the forest Kea kept looking down at the girl. Ciri was starting to cough and Kea could see red coming from her lips. 

Ciri was limp in Kea's arms as they swung into the gates. Without wasting any time Eskel and Lambert were already there. Kea took Ciri in her arms and jumped to dismount the large stallion. Kea was practically running so she could get Ciri inside. "Eskel takes Merla, he will guide you to the others. Lambert came with me," Eskel quickly left. Kea kicked open the large wooden doors and looked around for the closest surface. She saw a table with some papers on it and opted that it was the best place. Kea swiped the paper off the table and laid Ciri down on the large wooden table. "Lambert, I need you to get my bags from Ciri's room, and bring a pillow."

Kea looked at Ciri and sighed, shaking her head at the girl. She pried open Ciri's eyes and saw that they weren't responsive. Kea started to take off Ciri's clothes and look over Ciri for any wounds. Right on her chest were three holes obviously made by the Harpies. She could see that they also exited from Ciri's back. Kea knew what this meant, Ciri's lung had been punctured. Kea looked around for Basilisk venom, it had to be around here somewhere. She went through crate after crate looking for Basilisk venom, nothing was tidy. 

Soon enough she found the green bottle and Lambert was propping Ciri's head with a pillow. Kea popped the lid off the Basilisk venom and coughed at the smell. She shook her head and ran to Ciri's side. She brought the poison to the woman's mouth but before she could pour any in Lambert grabbed her wrist.

Kea's head shot up and looked at the man's hand on her wrist. "You'll kill her!" He hissed. "You're trying to kill her!" He accused the woman of starting to fight her hand.

"Lambert! Stop, she'll die without it!" Kea said, kicking the man back. She didn't want to hurt anyone but Lambert would not let go. 

Kea dived for the girl, keeping the bottle upright but Lambert swept her legs. If the table weren't right there she would have lost the bottle. Lambert scrambled for the vial but Kea ducked under him quickly getting to Ciri. She nearly poured it in Ciri's mouth but Lambert took Kea down. He pinned her down vial upwards and Kea's hands pinned down. She tried to fling him off but Lambert was too strong and heavy for Kea in her weak state. 

She groaned and got her hand free deciding Lambert wouldn't let her go. Kea downed the vial of Basilisk venom and groaned as her skin darkened. Purple veins overtook her face and her pupils dilated much like a Witchers. In Lambert's shocked state Kea could push him off grabbing the knife from her thigh. The embellished dagger cut against her arm and she let her blood drip into Ciri's mouth.

Lambert yelled out watching the red blood drip into Ciri's mouth. He scrambled up but Kea hissed at the man holding the blinged-out dagger to his throat. "Don't" she hissed in a deep inhuman voice.

Kea started to mutter more words under her breath like she was chanting something. Blood trickled down her arm and she started to move her fingers over Ciri's body. Kea felt the sharp stabbing pain in her lungs. Ciri arched her back groaning and Kea shook on her legs but kept chanting. 

Lambert watched Ciri scream out in agony and Kea seemingly clench her jaw. He was going to move forward but soon enough the large wooden doors opened. Kea was too distracted to notice Vesemir helping Geralt in. The white-haired Witcher heard the girl crying out and saw Kea muttering words with a dagger in her other hand.

"What are you doing?!" Geralt hissed holding his side watching Ciri cry out in pain. He saw the blood dripping from her arm and looked at Ciri's bloodied mouth. "You are using blood magic on Ciri!"

Geralt felt rage and adrenal pump through his veins. He broke from Vesimers grasp pulling the hunting knife from his side. Kea lowered her hands taking gasping breaths as she turned around. When she turned around she felt something plunge into her stomach. A loud gasp left her mouth and the dagger she held fell from her grasp. 

Kea looked at Geralt's amber eyes with shocked red ones. She held the dagger and heard movement behind her, it was Ciri. Kea had to finish what she started, she pulled the dagger from her lower abdomen. Geralt watched the woman's face toughen and the red cloth she wore start to become dark with blood. 

With a small limp now Kea grabbed the buckthorn from her bag. She chewed it and placed it on Ciri's tongue. The ashen haired woman gasped and spat out the Buckthorn as she sat up. Kea let out a sigh of relief, she was fine. 

Kea took a few steps back as Ciri met her eye. Geralt was sitting on a chair nearby the other Witchers at his side. It didn't take long to bandage Geralt up and get his bleeding under control. Kea looked back at the Witcher and wiped the blood pouring from her eyes that trickled down to her nose. The purple veins took over her whole face as she looked back at Ciri. 

With a small intake of air Kea fell to the floor her body giving out. Ciri jumped up quickly, getting down to Kea's level. "Kea! Kea!" Ciri's hands were covered in the woman's blood. "Help her," she said looking at the Witchers and Bard who just stood there. "HELP HER GOD DAMNIT!" Ciri yelled.

Hearing the broken sobs of Ciri Dandelion got to Kea's side watching the woman wither in pain. She was gasping for air and held a hand over the stab wound. "What's happening to her?!" Ciri cried out looking at Dandelion. 

A loud rasping cough left Kea's mouth as blood poured out of her. Blood now trickled from her eyes and mouth, she looked like a demon. Dandelion knew what Kea did, she was always a dumb ass. "Geralt," Dandelion said, getting the man's attention as he took down another potion. "We need Yennefer," Dandelion hated Yennefer but she was the only one that could help.

"Dandelion, no," Geralt rasped. Just when he finished he watched Kea's back arched and her fists clenching one hand mixed with Ciri's. Geralt could see Ciri trying to soothe the woman and tears coming from her eyes. He hated seeing Ciri cry, it was the one thing that made his heartbreak. "Fine," Geralt said, grabbing something from his boot.

He pulled out a shiny ruby ring that had a gold band that shimmered in the light. Geralt spun it once, twice, three times in his hands. Everyone held their breaths as, pretty instantly, a portal appeared. The swirling of the portal made the room light up as the sorceress walked through. She had an annoyed look on her face and wore her usual fancy black dress, black was her trademark.

"What is it, Geralt, this better be importa-" before she could finish Kea let out another groan and cough up blood. Dandelion rolled Kea on her side so she wouldn't choke on the blood. "What the hell happened this time?" She questioned walking over to the woman.

"She's a blood hunter, she saved Ciri," Dandelion said as Yennefer got to her knees looking over the woman.

Her hands floated above Kea and she nodded slowly. Soon Yennefer's face contorted and she pulled her hands away. "We need to get her to a room immediately," and everyone leaped into action.

People ran around now helping Kea as quickly as they could. Geralt was the only one that sat with a hand over his stomach taking in what was happening. He was Injured so everyone insisted he sit, not wanting more bloodshed. 

He sat there thinking, just thinking. Geralt was just trying to protect Ciri, he truly thought Kea was going to kill her. He felt his heart sink thinking what would have happened if he finished the job… or didn't stab her. Geralt knew Ciri would be furious with him when she found out he had stabbed Kea. He also knew that this meant the woman would be staying for a while longer, a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me Life!


	3. "Is Geralt alright?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has to face Kea for the first time since the accident.

Ciri laid her head on Kea's chest listening to the in and out of the woman's breath. She heard the now steady heartbeat that had been rapid just days ago. Yennefer had been able to heal Kea quite a bit, but Kea still needed to heal. The past few days Ciri hadn't left Kea's side, how could she? Kea nearly killed herself to save Ciri, she would risk it all just for her.

It was late in the evening and Kea stroked the younger woman's hair. It was true that Kea loved Ciri like a daughter more than a friend. Kea had been there for Ciri when she needed someone most, not Geralt, not Yennefer, not Dandelion, but Kea. The copper haired woman held the young Witcher close.

A small knock came from the door the woman was looking over. The door pushed open to reveal Dandelion with a small smile on his face. He was dressed more simply than normal, which was still fancy. He wore a red and cold doublet and matching red trousers. Dandelion wore nothing on his head but his hair flew neatly and his facial hair trimmed. 

"Sorry to barge in," he said weirdly quietly for the usually loud bard. "Ciri, Vesimer has asked to train with you."

Ciri grained and looked up at Kea to get her out of it. Kea shook her head and pushed Ciri's back, "Don't look at me for this one."

Ciri groaned and rolled out of the bed grabbing her swords on the way out. Kea shook her head and shifted against the headboard watching the girl. Dandelion shook his head with a smile on his face. "How are you doing?" Dandelion asked walking over to the bed. 

Kea shrugged and took in a deep breath wincing at the pain in her lungs. "Still hurting," she let out a grim laugh. "But, I could be dead right now so I'm okay."

Dandelion nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yennefer said that soon enough you will be able to walk, with assistance of course," Dandelion added quickly. He knew that Kea didn't like asking for help so these next few weeks would be hell.

She had already accepted her fate of being helped around everywhere she went. Having to get someone to help her walk downstairs, feed Leon, do anything really. Kea shook her head and looked at her hands folded in her lap, "Is Geralt alright?" She questioned the Witcher's health.

Dandelion nodded," Yes," his shoulders sunk forward. "He feels terrible about what he didn't do even if he won't admit it. I've known him for decades and I can tell by the way he acts when someone mentions your name."

Kea waved it off with a small scoff, "I do not care if he feels bad or not. He simply wanted to protect Ciri, I admire that."

Truth be told, Kea loved Ciri more than anyone in the world. She was thankful that when Kea wasn't around someone watched out for her. Geralt cared deeply for Ciri and Kea could tell from him stabbing her. She should be much more made at the Witcher but Kea would have done the same thing be it someone else.

Another knock came to the door and stepped none other than Geralt. He peaked in and saw Dandelion at the edge of Kea's bed. "Ah, hello my dear Witcher," Dandelion smiled. Geralt went to step out but Dandelion stopped him. "I was just about to leave," he looked at Kea and winked.

Before Dandelion left he looked Geralt in the eyes for a short second. He gave the Witcher a clap on the shoulder and walked out closing the door behind him. The room seemed to grow smaller with just Geralt and Kea in the room. The light of Ciri or Dandelion had faded away, it was just them now. 

Kea coughed, clearing her throat, getting Geralt's attention. "So," she started clearing the silence. "How's your wound healing?" 

Geralt shrugged and walked over to a plush chair sitting at a diagonal near the bed. Yennefer usually sat there as she spoke with Kea and discussed the healing process. "It's healing, almost completely gone," Geralt said, leaning over a bit.

"That's good," Kea said as the silence swept over again. Geralt hummed a response and then nothing. The room filled with the sound of the crackling fireplace. 

Silence was like downing to Kea, she hated silence. She felt anxious without the sound of speaking or animals cawing. Geralt sat there just looking at his feet unsure what to say to the Blood Hunter. Kea didn't know what to say either, she didn't know the Witcher well enough to speak with him.

"I'm sorry," Geralt abruptly broke the silence. Kea looked over at him as he looked up from the floor. His cat like amber eyes met her red ones like a vice. "I shouldn't have… stabbed you," he whispered the last part ashamed of what he did.

Kea shook her head, "I understand why you did it Geralt," He tilted his head. Geralt didn't know why she wasn't cussing him out of yelling at him. "You were just protecting Ciri," she sighed, looking at her hands folding them in her lap. "I know that you don't trust me Geralt but I would never hurt Ciri. I wouldn't even think about harming her, Geralt. She is, in a strange way, a daughter to me."

Geralt didn't seem to like that word. Kea knew why, he was like her father and the word made him uncomfortable. He had raised her, he had made her who she was. "Now I'm not saying you didn't raise her well. You raised her fantastically, she is a bright young lady and you helped. But when you weren't around Geralt getting your memory wiped I helped her grow too," Geralt hummed at Kea's words still unsure. "Listen what I'm trying to say is I know you don't trust me, I'm not asking you to, I'm simply telling you that I love Ciri as if she were my family."

"I guess I should thank you for helping her," Geralt sighed sitting back in the armchair. "She always spoke of you, always thought you were her imagination."

"And why's that?" Kea asked.

"Because you sounded too good to be true," He shrugged. "If that makes any sense."

"I suppose Ciri only told you the good parts," Kea laughed slightly. "And she spoke highly of you, very highly. I mean she spoke about you like a priest would a god" the two laughed a bit. It was strange hearing the stone cold Witcher laugh. "She truly loves you Geralt."

People had said it to him before but he didn't believe them. Yennefer had told him he raised her well along with Dandelion, Triss, Eskel, Lambert, Zoletn, everyone. He didn't believe them but for some reason when Kea said it.. he believed it. A woman who he had stabbed just days ago told him Ciri loved him and that he had done a good job. He was always worried about being too harsh or not harsh enough.

Before another word was said the door to the room slammed open. Kea jumped a bit and Geralt swung his head around. There in the doorway was a sweaty Ciri who looked angry. She sighed and threw her steel sword down with a loud groan. Ciri flopped next to Kea on the bed screaming into a pillow.

Kea sighed and rubbed Ciri's back slightly, "What happened," the copper haired woman asked.

Ciri rolled over so she looked at the ceiling, "Lambert happened," she huffed out. Ciri sat up looking at Geralt and Kea, "He always cheats and uses Aard on me, it's not fair!" 

"Combat isn't fair, Ciri," Geralt said in his gruff manly voice. "You know this."

"Well duh," she threw her hands up and they came down with a loud noise. "But he should listen to the rules when Vesemir sets them," she folded her arms and pouted. "I'm gonna spike his drink."

"Ciri," Kea said, narrowing her eyes. "You aren't going to spike Lambert's drink."

Ciri looked over at Geralt looking for his permission. He shook his head, "You heard her, no spiking Lambert's drink."

Ciri gasped, "You two are ganging up on me!" Kea looked at Geralt and they both shared a small nod. She groaned, "You two are no fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, Kudos, they let me know you enjoy the story.


	4. "You are freezing."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication and Kea unable to handle her emotions.

The snow raged outside and the wind blew around Kaer Morhen, it was freezing cold. Kea sat in her room snuggled into the blankets, her body running cold. The fire had died out long ago but she couldn't get to it. Ambers still burned but it gave on nearly no warmth. Kea shivered at the cold and felt her bones freezing. 

She shook as the snow penetrated the blankets and the large black tunic she wore. Kea felt like she was hiking mountains again with how cold it was in her room. She tried to warm her blood but it was no use, Kea was still too weak. After using so much magic she had to take a week or two for recovery, she couldn't do anything. 

It was late at night and Kea heard the door open, she was frozen in place. She shivered and could only hear the large heavy footsteps. "Kea?" The voice questioned in a whisper. 

She let out a pathetic little noise catching the person's attention. The footsteps got closer and a sigh left the person's mouth. A large hand touched her cheek, it was calloused and weirdly soft. "You are freezing," it was Geralt.

He walked over to the fire poking it and throwing in more twigs and logs. Geralt saw the woman's nearly blue nose and felt bad, he should have come in sooner. He didn't know how long Kea had stayed in the cold all he knew was she shook and shivered like she had seen a ghost. The chattering of her teeth filled his ears, she was cold. 

The fire was now roaring and he walked back over to Kea, she was still freezing. Geralt looked down and saw her fingertips turning pale, it wasn't enough. "Can you move to the fire place?" He asked and Kea just layed there still shivering.

Geralt stood up and picked Kea up, one arm under her knees and another on her back. Kea clung to the warmth of the large Witcher, she felt like melting. He walked over to the fire about to place Kea down on the brown leather chaise longue. Geralt went to set her down and she let out a small whine like a child would clinging to his chest. 

Her cold fingertips wrapped around his unlaced tunic. He tried to set her down again and she made a grunt of protest snuggling against the Witcher. Kea would have never done this had she been all there. Her mind was wandering and all she wanted was warmth, intoxicating warmth. 

Geralt sighed realizing she would not let go and he laid down Kea on top of him. The fire crackled and the two were huddled close. Kea fell to sleep quite immediately due to the other body under her. But Geralt stayed awake, at least he tried to. 

There was something about the smaller woman's body atop his that made him melt. It was so warm and her scent was intoxicating, cinnamon and sugar. His eyes kept falling as he desperately tried to keep them open. It had been a long time since he felt the warmth of another. 

Geralt couldn't fight it anymore, he drifted. He drifted into a deep deep sleep, the best he had slept in a long time. He had no fear and his whole body relaxed under the woman. She was heavy enough to tell him someone was there but not so heavy he couldn't breath. Kea was like a nice weighted blanket to the Witcher.

The two didn't even realize as day broke over the edge of the mountains. The fire died down again but the warmth of each other and the blanket kept them cozy. Geralt had one hand dangling over the edge of the chaise longue and the other wrapped around Kea's mid section. Kea was cuddled up close, her cheek pressed against Geralt's chest. 

A loud shriek came from inside the room, both people on the couch shooting up. Geralt hit his head on the arm of the chaise longue with a groan. Kea rubbed her head looking around her eyes fogged from sleep.

Kea and Geralt looked at the door, it was Ciri shocked. She had her mouth hanging open and had dropped a tray of food at her feet. Geralt and Kea looked at each other simultaneously realizing the position they were in. Kea scrambled off of Geralt and the Witcher stood up quickly shaking his arms at Ciri.

"Ciri! It's-" the ashen haired woman was off running out the door. "Fuck!" Geralt said looking back at Kea who wasn't on the floor anymore.

He looked back at the door to see Kea running after Ciri. Geralt groaned and followed fully sprinting after the two. Kea was yelling after Ciri who was running down the stairs. The Witcher and Blood Hunter didn't need Ciri telling everyone what she didn't know. 

Soon Geralt rounded a corner and stopped abruptly and the opening with Kea. There sat six pairs of eyes looking at the two. Kea was only in a large tunic, Geralt's tunic. Geralt had his tunic unlaced and his hair was free-flowing and his trousers weren't buttoned at the bottom. They had just made it so much worse, they were fucked.

The two sorceresses looked at Geralt with darkening eyes. The other Witchers looked at Kea with shameful eyes. Dandelion looked between the two, his hand slamming on the table. Everyone looked at the Bard who stood up tears in his eyes. He started to walk out of the dining hall but Geralt grabbed his wrist.

Dandelion looked at Geralt with hurt eyes, "Don't touch me," he ripped his arm from Geralt's grip. 

Kea looked at Dandelion and saw tears now streaming from his eyes, she had fucked up. She turned back around and her eyes met with the new member, Triss. The Sorceress had agreed to help Kea with her blood mutations… Why did she have to show up now?

Geralt looked at Kea and was about to leave before the woman stopped him. Kea shook her head and walked off to find Dandelion. She knew the bard, he would tear himself apart.

It didn't take long for Kea to follow the sweet scent of the bard. He sat in his room shuttering with each breath. Kea could hear him sobbing and the bedsheets were torn off. Her heart broke seeing the bard shaking and crying loudly.

"Dandelion?" She said softly, pushing the door open. 

The bard straightened up but didn't look back at Kea. He took in a deep breath and spoke in a harsh voice, "Leave." Kea left advancing, closing the door behind her. Dandelion whipped his head around looking at Kea who was still in the room. His face was puffed and his eyes red with tears, he was broken. "I said LEAVE!" he screamed at Kea standing up not breaking eye contact.

Dandelion took a step forward so the bed was no longer between them. "Why the hell won't you just leave my life alone!" The new harshness in his voice threw Kea off. She backed up from the red huffing and puffing Bard. "Every fucking time you mess something up!"

"Dandelion I-"

"No!" He hissed tears forming in his eyes again. "Everything was fine until you just had to stumble by," he shook his head. "Everything was fine, my heart knew where it wanted to go, knew who it loved, and then you. YOU!" He screamed a finger pointing at Kea. "You had to come and make me fall in love with you again!" 

Kea backed up hitting the wall with a gasp. Her heart started to skip beats at the words. She shook her head, mouth opened slightly not speaking. "I told Geralt I loved him and then you walked in complicating everything!"

"Julien, what's the problem then?!" Kea said, trying to clear the confusion in the air.

"I'm jealous, is that what you wanted to hear!?" He said arms flying up and hitting his side. "I was jealous that you weren't in my arms or that I wasn't with you two. I'm jealous that you love Geralt and not me!"

"You-" she took a moment to breathe. "You know that can never happen, Julien," she shook her head a small smile coming across her face in disbelief. "I cannot get into anything with Geralt, you, or anyone! I'm a Blood Hunter."

"Why! Why can't it happen, Kea?!" Dandelion cried, pleading the woman for an answer.

"B-Because I'm a monster Dandelion, you know this."

"No you aren't?! If we went by your logic then Geralt would be one too," Dandelion said shaking his head.

Kea's face dropped and she looked at her left shoulder seeing the purple veins growing up to her collar bone. "Dandelion, no."

"You aren't a monster?!" Dandelion got closer to Kea.

She couldn't back up anymore and she watched the veins in her hand start to turn purple. "Dandelion, please," she begged, feeling the rush of adrenaline.

One thing Blood Hunters were known for was their fight or flight reflex. They got such a bad reputation because of how unstable they were. When put in an emotionally stressful situation they turned into monsters, real monsters. 

"No!" He yelled, getting closer. "You always say you can't love, you can't get close, but you can! You're just too afraid!"

Dandelion watched the purple veins shoot up her neck as she snapped at him. Kea's teeth sharpened into fangs and she hissed out teeth bearing at Dandelion. She screamed and he fell backward scrambling away, that was new. 

He was on the floor now Kea standing above him, her claws bore. She stumbled back against the wall again looking at her hands growing purple. Kea looked at Dandelion with scared eyes and ran out the door holding her hand close. 

As she ran down the stairs of Kaer Morhen her vision blurred. She felt her teeth growing and her hands starting to shake. Kea could feel her eyes roll and go white, it was a hazy feeling. Her head pounding her skin turning purple as she ran out the door.

"Kea!" 

She wanted to turn around but knew it was the monster speaking. Kea could feel the thirst for blood, magical blood fill her veins. Ciri called out again as Kea ran into the snow-covered forest. She was nimble and heard the voices fading into the distance. 

Kea kept running, she didn't want to hurt them. She stumbled and hit a tree as her head started to fog, how far had she run? It didn't matter, all Kea knew now was the beast was taking over. All she could do was pray the monster didn't hurt anyone… the monster took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, Kudos, they let me know you enjoy the story.


End file.
